


tonight, my heart has finally found a home

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you were younger,<br/>people always got you and your sister mixed<br/>u<br/>p<br/>(even though)<br/>[you weren't remotely near identical]<br/>until<br/>you were eleven<br/>and<br/>she got sorted into Ravenclaw<br/>and you into Gryffindor<br/>to be honest<br/>you were actually relieved to be away from her</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight, my heart has finally found a home

**Author's Note:**

> This is from, like, March, but I'm just now getting around to posting it. XD I'm not as fond of it now as I was when I wrote it, but hey, may as well post it, what have I got to lose?
> 
> Title is from "Two Houses" by Matthew West.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own just as just of the Harry Potter franchise as I did last time I posted: none of it.

when you were younger,  
people always got you and your sister mixed  
u  
p  
(even though)  
[you weren't remotely near identical]  
until  
you were eleven  
and  
she was sorted into Ravenclaw  
and  
you into Gryffindor  
{even though you're both smart}  
(she treasured knowledge)  
[and wisdom]  
{while you couldn't care less about books and smarts}  
and  
to be honest  
you were actually relieved to be away from her  
excited  
for the chance to be your own person  
instead of just Padma's twin  
and  
you knew no one in your dorm  
so  
no one knew how painfully shy you were when you were little  
(a brief phase no one ever let you forget)  
no one knew how much trouble you had making and keeping friends  
because none of them knew Padma  
so they couldn't like her better  
and  
you thrive  
and  
you're friends with all but one of your dormmates  
and with some of the boys  
and  
you see your sister at meals  
and in the corridors  
and  
you're happy  
you feel free  
and by the time the holidays roll around  
you're not quite thrilled to be going hoe,  
to be going right back to the status quo,  
so you spend a lot of time writing Lav  
and you're counting the days until you go back  
and your mum cries when you get on the train back to school  
but,  
you're all smiles  
and  
you feel more at home at Hogwarts  
when you're back to chatting with Lav  
and dozing off in class  
than you feel at home in your own home  
and the days seem to fly by  
and you dread leaving for the summer,  
despise leaving your friends  
and your comfortable identity  
to go back to just being Padma's twin  
but  
you find solace in that  
you're not going home  
not really

**Author's Note:**

> (see what I did there?)


End file.
